


sensitive matters

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: simple attraction [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Crack, FS KinkFest, Fisting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, don't take this seriously, train wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: There was only one man that he trusted with his whole being. Especially with his body.





	1. serious predicaments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



 

 ***

Yuzuru brought his right hand into his mouth and bit hard, the skin on his fist already littered with his own teeth marks. He prayed that it would somewhat muffle the sounds that were wrung out of him as his body seemed to spasm into impossible positions, the sheets tightly held within his free hand. Nobody had to know. Nobody could know.

It had been so long since he had time to just let go and let his own pleasure consume him, to just be in control of his body and chase that sweet euphoria. It had been too long since he could feel himself come undone, his mind filled with the images of his most hidden desires and his imagination running wild. The fact that what he desired was all kinds of forbidden to him, out of reach, made his late-night activities so much more gratifying. If he had to deny himself through every day of his life in Toronto for the last six years, he would take what he could. And those conjured up pictures belonged to him, and him only.

They were the only thing that no one would be able to take away from him.

Once he could feel his body reaching the final stage of his climax, Yuzuru let his body fall heavily into the mattress beneath him, immediately turning the off button on the remote in his hand. It had been even better than what Shoma described. He would have to thank his friend for the suggestion. At first, he had been a bit apprehensive about learning details of his best friend’s sex life with the American skater he had been fawning over the last couple of years, but after a few (very vivid) descriptions of Shoma’s ways to deal with the distance between him and his boyfriend, Yuzuru had cracked. He figured that since he would never feel the real thing himself, he would make do.

Quickly getting a wet wipe from his nightstand, he cleaned every drop of come that seemed to already cling to his abdomen, the Japanese hated when it dried to his skin. The stickiness was something he just couldn’t get used to, no matter what, but more than once he had thought of how he would like to be painted white by someone else’s seed…Oh no, Yuzuru didn’t need to get back to the reason he had bought the toy in the first place. Once was enough for tonight.

He was completely alone in his hotel room yet he couldn’t help but become completely flustered as he looked back at his reflection on the body length mirror that hung on the wall. Yuzuru knew that he looked slightly wrecked: red cheeks that seemed to burn, his hair disheveled with sweat that dripped down into his face, he hadn’t bothered to shower, he would need a new one anyway.

With a deep breath, he dared to look to the aching spot between his legs, there was lube everywhere, on the towel that he had carefully placed under him and on his parted thighs, making them shine under the fluorescent light that flooded the room. Perhaps he had miscalculated the amount that he was supposed to use on himself.

Yuzuru snorted at the thought, it sounded funny, who would have thought that the only thing that the great Yuzuru Hanyu could not plan was the amount of lube that he would need to fuck himself on a bullet vibrator? Well, to his credit he was fairly new at this whole thing, so he blamed it on his years of hard training and complete ignorance of how his own body could be the source of amazing pleasurable sensations, besides the ones brought by skating.

He carefully placed his fingers inside the now tender hole and searched for the hard surface of the bullet, wincing as oversensitivity slowly settled in. It took him a while to fully grasp the flat end, tonight he had used a small one, shiny and over-all pink, quite simple and just how he liked it. Once he finally started to pull it out, Yuzuru let out shaky a breath as it slid downwards and still managed to create some delicious friction against his walls. He couldn’t help but immediately miss the feeling of being full. If the small vibrator had managed to wreck him so good, how exactly would a bigger one feel? Or _his_ cock inside of him and hitting all the right places?

Yuzuru let himself remember how handsome Javier had looked that night, his beautiful matador costume fit him so well. And then the dance, oh how he had loved the flamenco. Yuzuru had never witnessed something like it. It had looked so beautiful, full of raw emotion and intimate. He wanted to look away, spare himself the scorching jealousy that filled his entire being. But he just…couldn’t. If only he could have taken Antonio’s place, he would have traded his two performances for those two minutes. On the other hand, would he be able to keep himself from getting painfully hard after their hips almost joined in the middle of the performance? It would be quite difficult since he had to excuse himself to the nearest bathroom during the sinful dance and he had been only watching from the sidelines.

Looking down again, his cock was standing once again hard and colored with an angry shade of red. Shit. Glancing at the clock beside him, Yuzuru guessed he still had time for one more round.

Picking up his toy and its controller once more, the Japanese pushed himself onto his elbows until his back hit the soft pillows behind him and spread his legs wide. This time he looked at himself in the mirror, bravely, as he started. Why should he be ashamed at all? The only eyes staring back at him were his own.

Carefully, with the help of one lubed finger gently spreading his already abused hole, he pushed the short vibrator inside, making sure it would touch his prostate at the best angle possible. Once he deemed himself comfortable, Yuzuru turned on the remote and shuddered at the familiar vibrations that seemed to ignite every inch of his body on fire.

He thought he would feel uncomfortable after orgasming so had not even a few minutes ago, but he knew his limits, and he could take it. This was nothing compared to what he had put his body through after years of practice on a brutal sport.

The lower setting was a nice level to start with, but he was already in need of more. He skipped through the usual medium levels and left it at the highest mode. His breathing became labored within seconds and Yuzuru could tell that this would be over rather quickly. The delicious pressure of the metallic object against his still sensitive spot and the thought of Javier helping him reach that so desired peak was enough to muddle his mind and make him writhe as pleasure racked through his body.

The sheets under him were becoming wet by his perspiration as he felt small rivulets of sweat fall from all over his body. He needed more. More. With the tip of his finger, he found the vibrator deep inside him and pushed it further, trembling and gasping as it went impossibly deep. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he turned around in order to lie on his stomach, the feeling of the soft towel against his hard cock almost too much. More. He needed more.

Thrusting his hips into the mattress, he could imagine how soft Javier’s hands would feel wrapped around his member, how rough he would be as he pumped his member trying to bring him to completion. Javi would make sure Yuzuru was taken care off before he would satisfy himself. He was sure of it. At least in his mind, he always pictured it like that.

Perhaps he would even finish him off with his mouth, Javi’s tongue hot against his head as he sucked it slowly to make sure he would feel every swirl of his skilled muscle. Maybe he would even slip one or two fingers inside of him. And after he came, he would stretch him good and slow and then-

That had turned out to be enough for him to spill his seed into the already damp towel, as he let out a silent scream, his mouth wide open and his eyes scrunched shut as he rocked his hips back and forth chasing his orgasm. Tonight he would have no trouble falling asleep, this last climax had taken everything from him and seemed to suck the strength out of his bones. Yuzuru was certain that he could barely feel his legs, and for a moment he pondered just never leaving the bed, but after managing to stable his breathing, he realized he needed a bath, some food, and that toy turned off quickly before he lost his mind.

Sitting himself up in the bed once again, he reached for the remote and pressed the off button. And then he tried again, and again. The vibrator controller didn’t seem to be working properly so he decided to just take the batteries off of it. Perhaps it would stop the bullet altogether. It didn’t. The toy had a battery of his own, and the remote only seemed to control its levels, their power sources weren’t linked in the slightest.

Going for the easiest solution, he reached behind himself to take the still vibrating object out, he winced as his fingers made contact with his rim and slipped inside, every nerve seemed to be on edge and any stimulation made him tremble. Yuzuru tried to reach deeper within him with his thin index finger, but he found nothing.

He had already buried half of his hand inside himself and he couldn’t feel the cool metallic surface. Meanwhile, the toy kept buzzing against his walls and his prostrate without showing any signs of stopping. Yuzuru took out his hand and screamed in frustration. This was all new to him. He had never tried to overstimulate himself, despite his team-mate telling him the wonders of orgasm denial and post orgasm stimulation. The skater was still discovering his own body and this new side of himself, one that he had denied himself for a very long time.

Still, he felt too hot, too aroused, too…everything. It hurt but the pleasure was still there. It was confusing, it was too much. He needed to get it out.

Without even thinking about being careful or gentle on himself he desperately shoved two fingers inside again, only to realize the truth: he couldn’t reach it, no matter the angle or position. He couldn’t find the bottom of the bullet, his fingers had suddenly become too short, too small. Yuzuru made himself calm down, keep the panic at bay and consider his options, keeping himself rational above all else, even if he felt like he would lose his mind soon enough.  

There were only two possible solutions: one he could call a doctor and get himself through the humiliation of explaining his problem and having a stranger prod inside of him, or he could get it out with someone else’s help.

But who on their right minds, would help him?

The first name that came to his mind was obviously of his training mate, he trusted the Spaniard to keep his secret…but would he actually do it? Or would he be disgusted? Could he even ask this of him as a friend?

The incessant vibrations inside him reminded him of the urgent matter at hand and he almost doubled over as the pleasure was almost forcefully inflicted upon him. He couldn’t keep going much longer, he had to make a choice. Yuzuru tried his best to not think of Javi’s long and thick fingers deep within his hole in search of the metallic toy, as he lay on his bed completely naked and vulnerable to his touch. If he were, to be honest, he would let Javi do whatever he wished to him, he trusted him.

He forced himself to stop thinking of possible scenarios and to focus on a solution, he needed help and there was only one man that he trusted with his whole being. Especially with his body.  
  


***

 

(to be continued)


	2. confusing feelings

 

***

 

‘I read your message, what happened Yuzu?’ The Japanese skater had knocked on his door like a madman a few minutes after he had received his message, announcing his arrival and not even waiting for a reply. Typical Yuzuru. Once he opened the door he found a messy mop of black hair clad in sweats panting and sweating madly. Yuzuru hadn’t even looked at him and just ran inside his room. That was weird. ‘Are you okay?’

Yuzuru just sat on his bed, wincing as his ass carelessly hit the mattress. The toy seemed to just move even higher. Was that even possible? He clutched his lower stomach and took a deep breath, crossing his legs and praying that Javi hadn’t spotted his obvious erection confined within his sweatpants. Pretty soon a wet stain would be visible too.

‘I need help, with problem.’ Javi looked at him up and down as he closed the door and walked closer to him, trying to decipher what wrong with his friend.

Watching Yuzuru holding onto his middle like he had some stomach ache, Javi asked him, ‘Do you feel sick?’

‘No!’ he almost yelled as Javi carefully took a step back, ‘If I tell Javi… please, not make fun of me?’

‘I would never make fun of you Yuzu, especially if you’re sick.’

While sitting very still on his bed, Yuzuru seemed to become uneasy, as if words had become difficult for him to form and throw out of his mouth, ‘I not sick! It’s something not bad like that. It’s just a-’

Yuzuru whined and closed his eyes as he could feel himself becoming hot again, the clothes seemed to cling to his skin and just when he thought he wouldn’t lose consciousness if he had to go through another orgasm, the toy stopped. He could still feel it inside him, poking at his sensitive prostrate every time that he moved but the borderline painful buzzing was gone. Yuzuru almost screamed with joy but then remembered that his rink-mate was still looking at him expectantly.

‘I just need Javi to help me get thing out.’ He said as he calmed himself a bit. Now that he had full control of his senses, perhaps all of this wasn’t such a good idea. What kind of person asks their friend to help them get a sex toy from out of them?

Would Javi even agree with this ridiculous request? Perhaps he should try to get it out himself again-

‘Listen, you’re not making much sense and you look feverish so just go take a shower and then we talk about this whole issue of yours.’

With that, he was reminded that he probably looked gross. He still hadn’t showered and under his t-shirt, he was pretty sure there were still some stains of his own cum. ‘I can’t go back to room.’ The tent in his pants was not coming down anytime soon, so walking back to his room was not an option.

‘Fine, then take a shower here and if you need clothes just pick something from my closet.’

As always, Javier had everything under control, even though he didn’t even suspect what his problem was, he didn’t even ask questions. God, he loved this man.

With a nod and a resigned expression, he thanked the man and walked to the bathroom, perhaps this would give him some time to think about what he would say. How he would explain what he needed from Javi.

But how do you tell your friend, that you need him to get a vibrator out of your ass?

 

* * *

 

‘Fuck.’ Was the first thing Javi said when Yuzuru came out of the bathroom, wearing his shorts and a Real Madrid shirt that seemed to swallow him whole. Yuzuru tilted his head in confusion at his sudden outburst.

‘What?’

Javi waved him off and gestured for him to sit on the bed by his side, Yuzuru eyed the mattress and for a moment thought of just standing through the whole thing. Sitting down would undoubtedly make the damn toy move. Shuddering at the thought he decided to just sit carefully, yet Javi had another idea as he pulled him by the hand towards the bed and Yuzuru just found himself thrown into the soft surface.

He let out a screech so high that Javi was immediately by his side looking for any signs of possible injuries, “Shit, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself during the show?’

‘No no, just very sensitive…” Which was not a lie. At all.

Javi just looked at him suspiciously and ran his hands through his hairs, his curls getting even more tangled and Yuzuru briefly loosed focus by wondering if they were as soft as they looked, ‘Please just tell me how I can help you, you are scaring the shit out of me.’

'Okay okay, but...I should have asked something first.'

'What is it?'

Yuzuru berated himself for forgetting to ask something so important, 'Do you still have...girlfriend?'

'I...no, we broke up months ago.' Yuzuru thanked whatever God that was listening to him right now, he felt a bit awful for being happy that Javi was single again but he wouldn't be able to go forward with this if he was still a taken man. Perhaps Javi would even help him in the end, but he wouldn't feel okay with himself.

‘Okay...I'm sorry for asking but I needed to know, and Javi promised not to laugh right?’

Javi couldn’t fathom what ridiculous request Yuzuru would ask of him but if he could him in any way. He would do it. ‘I did Yuzu, no matter what.’

Yuzuru braved himself. It was now or never. ‘Okay so…well, I was in my room and I was playing with toy.’

His rink-mate just stared at him, trying to obviously connect some dots, ‘Toy? As in a Pooh bear…?’

‘No…’ the image of his Pooh bear popped in his mind and he grimaced at the thought of his stuffed toy and what he had been doing alone in his room, ‘as in toy that grown-ups play with…’

‘Oh…’ Javi looked like had stopped functioning and just sat there, his mouth open and only capable of producing one sound, ‘Oh.’

Yuzuru took the chance to keep going with his explanation, the quicker he got it out, the quicker it would all be over. Literally. ‘Yes and somehow, it got stuck…you know…up there.’

‘Up in your…’ Javi trailed off as he gestured towards his bottom.

‘Yes, in my butt.’ He clarified. No need for further stalling. If Javi would help him, he would have to make his decision now.

‘Oh…’

Had he broken Javi? The Spaniard didn’t seem disgusted, but then again he didn’t seem like he was reacting at all, ‘So…will you help? I know it’s weird but I have no one to ask.’

‘You could go to a doctor and have it out in no time you know? Things like these are common.’

Yuzuru scrunched up his nose at the mention of the alternative, one he himself had already considered before, ‘I trust Javi more.’

‘Doctor are bound by law to keep your medical records a secret, they wouldn’t tell anyone.’

Yes, he knew that. Yet how many times had his medical results been leaked before? How many time had all of their medical reports been made public over the years? Too many to count. He had never cared about such things, people would end up knowing anyway, but this wasn’t another messed up ankle, this was something that would make him jump off a bridge if someone ever found out. ‘Money can buy many things. Even good doctors…so that means Javi won’t help?’

‘I mean if you trust me enough to help with something like…that…’ Javi shrugged and suddenly seemed completely nonchalant about the whole thing, ‘then sure I can try.’

That was definitely weird, you just didn’t shrug at the prospect of shoving your fingers inside your friend’s ass to retrieve a vibrator. But hey, Yuzuru was desperate and he certainly wasn’t going to complain. ‘Thank you so much, Javi!’

While Yuzuru jumped up from the bed and almost immediately reached down for his shorts, Javi quietly grabbed his hands and asked him, ‘Wait…how should we do this?’

‘Have you done this before?’ the Japanese prayed that Javi would at least have some experience, this night could not end up being even more awkward. Giving Javier instruction on how to shove his fingers inside him would be yet another level of embarrassment. Fortunately, Javi gave him a firm nod in return.

‘Then how do you want me?’

 

* * *

 

 

Javi didn’t know how on earth he had ended up on this situation. How did he go from a quiet night alone on his bed with only his right hand to keep him company to having to finger his crush of over six years to get a sex toy out of him.

When Yuzuru told him what exactly his problem was, Javi had to control himself and breathe. And above all else try to not imagine Yuzuru in his room alone fucking himself on a vibrator, all hot and sweaty…chasing his orgasm with the help of his fist around his own cock…

No, he couldn’t go there. He needed to decide, and even though it pained to even suggest for Yuzuru to go to a doctor instead, he wanted to make sure the younger one was completely sure of what they were about to do. Javi didn’t even know where he had found the courage to ask him such a thing, perhaps he had been really desperate. No matter the reason, he would still gladly help him, call him selfish and sick for using this opportunity but this would fulfill one of his biggest fantasies since he had finally come to terms with his feelings for Yuzuru.

He would finally know what it feels like to have Yuzuru come undone for him.

No, they wouldn’t get that far. He needed to control himself. This was not about Javi.

Yuzuru had already taken off his shorts, exposing his bare skin and raging erection, probably still due to the toy inside of him, Javi found himself jealous, he wanted him to become hard under his own hands and mouth, not because of some toy. Yuzuru and was about to take off his shirt, Javi’s shirt, as well when he stopped him, ‘Don’t.’

‘What if it gets dirty?’

Javi imagines his Real Madrid shirt becoming stained with white, as Yuzuru writhed beneath him as his fingers fucked him open, ‘I like it on you.’ He liked it very much.

‘Okay…’ He patted himself on the back as he saw how Yuzuru blushed prettily, he had no idea why but he liked it too. How red would his cheeks get during what they were about to do?

‘Do you want to lie down on your belly…? It’s easier to…you know…’

‘Yes, good idea.’ He answered. Javi found it adorable that despite everything Yuzuru was still pulling his shirt down in order to cover himself. He probably had become self-conscious, and this had been the same man ready to take off every single article of clothing in one go.

Yuzuru carefully positioned himself on the bed as instructed and suddenly remembered something, ‘I don’t bring lube…’

He chuckled and opened his bedside drawer, fishing for his half-full bottle of lube. It was only fitting that he got to finish it on Yuzuru, since he was the reason why he had to use it every night since the start of the tour. His damn tight costumes seemed to get tighter every year, and Javi could feel his own costume pants get tighter in the process. He knew things had gotten out of hand when a few months ago he had screamed the wrong name while being intimate with his girlfriend. That had been his wake up call.

When Javi started taking off his own shirt, he found Yuzuru looking back at him, one of his eyebrows arched in a silent question, 'Why...?'

'Just in case...things get messy.'

Yuzuru nodded and rested his head back on the fluffy pillow, meanwhile Javi lathered his fingers with as much lube as he could before he started asking Yuzuru some questions to distract him, ‘So…is this the first time you were playing with toys?’

‘Uhm yes, Shoma talked to me about it and I think it good idea…perhaps should not have played alone and have someone teach me before doing alone.’

Yuzuru could surely feel the sudden tightening of Javi’s hold on his thighs as he started spreading them in order to reach him easier. He couldn’t help himself, the thought of someone else helping out Yuzuru with toys, teaching him how to use them…made him angry, jealous and completely overwhelmed by a feeling of possessiveness. If someone would touch him like that and guide him through his first sexual experiences it should be him and no one else. He would teach him everything and more.

‘Everything ok? Javi can still say no if you want, I not mad…I know it’s lot to ask…’

‘It’s ok, that’s what friends are for.’

The word ‘friend’ burned bitterly on his tongue, but that was the truth, right now that was everything that they had and yet, in the end, they had nothing.

 He gently massaged his lower back and asked him, ‘Ready?’

‘Yes, I’m already…not very tight.’

Once again, Javi’s blood rushed south and he was glad Yuzuru couldn’t actually see him or his state, his pants were already too tight to be comfortable, he suspected it was about to become worse.

‘I see.’

Parting his cheeks, he slowly pushed one finger through his ring of muscle and instantly noticed how loose he already was. Very probably because of the toy and his previous explorations. Still, as his finger went further inside him, Yuzuru let out a loud moan. Had Javi just imagined that?

‘Yuzu?’

Yuzuru hid his face on the nearest pillow and Javi could only hear his muffled reply, ‘Sorry I can’t help it…so sorry…’

Javi caressed his back and dared to lay a kiss on the bottom of his spine, ‘It’s okay, Yuzu, just let it all out.’

He didn’t know if that would be an actual good idea, if he kept it up Javi would probably come on the spot. Untouched.

‘I’m going to use another one okay?’

This time when he tried to push another finger inside, he was met with some resistance, and as expected Yuzuru let out a muffled whine.

‘Does it hurt?’

‘No, it’s just different from my fingers…yours are much big.’

Javi almost laughed as Yuzuru’s English got even worse, no doubt affected by his ministrations. He tried to work carefully and reached for the bottle of lube yet again, he covered his fingers once more and managed to slip easier. It took him a while to find the toy as he had to twist his fingers a bit to reach the bottom part of it. He almost jumped out from his skin as Yuzuru let out a scream, apparently, Javi had pushed the vibrator up without meaning to and it had brushed against his prostate.

‘Javi!’

‘Sorry sorry!’ he looked at the man beneath him and almost smacked himself for not realizing how much Yuzuru was actually shaking. He should have noticed it. he should have known that this might be awkward for him but very probably it was both mortifying and uncomfortable for the Japanese man. Plus he probably had that toy inside him for God knows how long so he must be extremely oversensitive. And he was just making it worse.

He needed to do something. “Listen, I have an idea, just wait a second.”

Javi gestured for Yuzuru to get up from his position lying down, and sat against the headboard, as the Japanese waited for his next instructions, Javi simply pulled him into his lap carefully, Yuzuru’s legs thrown on each side of his thighs and around his waist.

“Hold on to me,” he said as he pulled him closer to his chest and Yuzuru instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his chin on Javi’s shoulder. This position could be seen as a simple hug between lovers, an intimate embrace. Yuzuru wondered if this was what he would never have. Was this what it meant to be Javi’s?

Yuzuru seemed at least a bit more relaxed in his arms and the trembling had finally stopped. Javi finally started breathing normally as he realized that his rink mate was now finally at ease and as Yuzuru laid his chin on his shoulder, Javi supposed that he could play pretend. He could pretend that this was for real, they were just enjoying a simple night together and this wasn’t just a friend trying to help another out.

Even though most friends would never think of doing something like this. But he wouldn’t bring that up, not when he had Yuzuru in his arms all soft and pliant, ready for him.

‘I’m going to try again if it hurts or it feels like it’s too much just hold onto me or scratch me or whatever okay?’

He could feel Yuzuru nodding against his shirt, and once more he started the process all over again, reaching out around him and feeling his hole suck in his fingers. He had to stop himself from wondering how it would feel around his cock, because if he got hard right now, Yuzuru would feel it, since was basically sitting on his lap.

This time, as he breached him open, he could feel Yuzuru’s soft gasps against his skin and it made him feel a lot more assured that he was doing the right thing. After a bit of exploring and no more incidents, he pulled Yuzuru back and tried to convey the news. His fingers slipped easily out of him and he cleaned them on his previous pristine white sheets.

 ‘Well I have good news and bad news,’ if he were, to be honest, he hadn’t thought about this outcome, ‘I found the toy but I can’t grab it with two fingers only....’

Yuzuru pondered about that would mean, ‘So…?’

‘I might reach it with my hand though…but perhaps you should let a doctor do it, I will even take you there myself- ‘

‘Would your hand fit?’

Javi’s brain seemed to suddenly implode. Did Yuzuru realize that this meant he would have to basically fist him? As in shove his whole hand inside him? Sure he could try but that was completely uncharted territory for him. He had seen men do it to each other on porn, but to do it himself?

‘Well, yes…with a lot of lube and patience…it’s possible.’

He had no idea where the sudden confidence had come from, but as Yuzuru looked at him expectantly, he just simply couldn’t back out now.

‘Let’s do it.’

That was his simple reply. They were really going to do this.

‘Fine, but if you feel uncomfortable or I hurt you, we stop and we go to the hospital okay?’

‘Yeah yeah.’

Javi had never been so scared in his life, but Yuzuru depended on him, so he just needed to man up and pray. Although even praying seemed a bit weird given the context.

‘Lie down again,’ Javier asked him, ‘just relax for me and it’s going to be okay…I think.’

 

***

(to be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing but blame K1mHeechu1.


	3. sudden realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, don't take this seriously, it's just me having hella fun :P

 

 

***

 

The sight in front of Javi would turn any man into a sinner. Yuzuru was currently on his knees on the top of his bed and holding himself up with his hands. Having his training mate on all fours was one of his many fantasies over the years, but to actually witness it…Javi desperately wished he could just take off his own clothes and take him, possess him and make him his in every way. The unblemished skin begged to be marked all over, and he wished he could just take that shirt off and kiss every inch of that beautiful back until it arched with pleasure.

He took a breath and willed himself to calm down. He needed to help Yuzuru first, he could take care of himself later. At least he would have plenty of mental images to bring himself into completion every night from now on.

Settling himself behind Yuzuru, he warned him, ‘I’m going to put some more lube on my fingers and we’ll go slow okay?’

‘Yes…just be quick.’ Yuzuru whimpered, sounding more vulnerable than before.

‘There’s no quick way of doing this, you need to be patient,’ he would try to get the toy out quickly but rushing through all of it could end up being disastrous, ‘I won’t hurt you, I’d rather take all night.’

‘I have show tomorrow and you have plane-’

‘I don’t care.’

Javier reached for the bottle of lube yet again and made sure his fingers were covered with the substance properly, and then smeared an exaggerated amount on the younger skater’s hole. He was terrified of hurting him, but he would be damned if he didn’t try his best to avoid any discomfort.

Yuzuru simply shivered as the excess of the slippery fluid fell from his hole in rivulets and ran down all over his thighs, he wondered if that’s how it would feel like to have Javier’s cum seep from his ass and fell down his legs after they fucked every night. He shook his head, silently reminding himself that he would never get to experience such a thing.

It was a dream and nothing more. Javier might have broken up with his girlfriend, but he wasn’t his to take.

Gently caressing his lower back in a silent warning, Javier circled his rim with his index finger just like before, and before Yuzuru had any time to think about it, the finger was already inside of him. This time not trying to reach further inside of him but gently pushing against his walls. It met no resistance going in, he was already a bit stretched from before, both from Javier’s own fingers and his own.

Assured that he was ready for more, he slowly moved his hips back and looked behind him. Javi seemed extremely focused at the task at hand, he obviously wanted to get this over with.

‘You can…put more…already loose.’

Javier hummed and carefully slipped a second one besides the first, both sliding easily into him. Watching his fingers disappear inside the pink rim, didn’t help his current situation. It was better than any possible fantasy.

He desperately needed to relieve the pressure on his own pants, so, with his left hand, he tried to open his zipper a bit, but once he touched the front of his jeans he noticed how wet the fabric actually was.

Shit. This was not good. He had managed to stain his jeans with pre-cum and hadn’t even noticed.

Deciding to just ignore it, for the time being, he focused on the young man in front of him. ‘I think you are ready for a third one?’

Yuzuru nodded his consent and Javi slowly breached the unnaturally stretched rim with another one of his fingers. Once he had carefully settled his ring finger in, Yuzuru let out a scream and seemed to lose all the strength on his thin arms holding him up, collapsing forward, and laying completely flat on top of the bed.

Javier was about to ask him if he was alright when he noticed how he was biting into one of his closed fists, clearly trying to muffle a scream. Again. Due to pain or pleasure, he didn’t know, but he clearly couldn’t just keep going, so he took his three fingers out of him and carefully turned Yuzuru around to lay him on his back, he needed to see his face. He needed to be sure…

‘Yuzu, talk to me.’

He caressed his face with his clean hand and almost panicked when he felt his fingertips became wet once he touched the porcelain skin.

He was crying.

‘Yuzu, please?’, Javi begged him.

‘I’m fine, really.’

‘Then why…?’ Why was he crying? Had he done something wrong?

Yuzuru’s face was completely red, obviously from exhaustion and possibly because of the pain that Javi himself had-

‘I really liked the…stretch feeling? And I…embarrassed…because…’

Javi followed his eyes and finally realized what had just happened. Yuzuru’s covered stomach was now covered in a white substance. He didn’t need an explanation on what had just happened. His shirt. Covered in Yuzuru’s cum.

‘Oh Yuzu…’ he took his hand in his and kissed his palm, right where he could still see his bite marks, ‘please don’t hurt yourself, as I said before…it’s just a natural reaction, so if it feels good just let it all out, okay?’

‘But…’

‘It’s okay,’ watching Yuzuru opening his mouth again he quickly stopped him, ‘don’t you trust me?’

Yuzuru nodded instantly. He wouldn’t be in this position in the first place if he didn’t.

‘Then trust me on this too.’

He wanted to add that his delicious moans might make him come untouched as well but decided against it. Yuzuru trusted him, he needed to hold himself together and not mess this up.

‘Let’s take off this shirt before it gets all sticky.’

 

* * *

 

After removing his shirt, Javi’s shirt, Yuzuru turned himself around and positioned himself on all fours again, slightly arching his back, and still breathing heavily. Exhaustion was taking its toll on him, he needed that toy out or he would pass out anytime now.

And humiliate himself in the process even more.

‘Javi?’

‘Okay.”

This time when the three fingers entered him again, his hole still gaping enough to fit them inside snuggly, he caught himself in time. Yuzuru bowed his head down and rested his sweaty forehead against the once pristine white sheets. He could do this, it was almost over.

‘Is it…’

‘I’m fine.’ He winced at his own curt response, but he needed Javi to get on with it. Oversensitivity was starting to settle in and a slight discomfort with it.

Javi uncapped the lube and squirted some more on his hand before trying to fit his pinky alongside the other three fingers. Yuzu clenched around the hand almost inside him and opened his mouth in a silent scream.

‘Yuzu?’

‘Give me a moment.’

He willed himself to relax and not grip the fingers against his walls, that would make it worse for him. Behind him, he could feel Javi’s warm hand caressing his thigh and placing kisses along his spine.

Why was he comforting him in the first place? It had been him who had asked Javi to do this. It wasn’t expected of him to treat him like that, like he actually cared. The thought that perhaps Javi was just trying to soothe him, brought tears to his eyes, but before the Spaniard behind him could see them, he quickly wiped them away.

Everything reminded him of something that could never be, of something that would never be his.

 

* * *

 

Javi could barely hold himself back from taking Yuzuru in his arms and kiss the pain away. He wanted to reassure him that it would be okay. On the other hand, he was the one that was actually hurting him.

He couldn’t even do this right for him. He had seen how other partners often tried this kind of things in bed, and there had never been tears in any of those porn videos…

Raya had once even explained to him how exactly it had felt like, and he had assured him that if you were careful and patient enough, it would feel amazing for the one bottoming.

Had he lied?

Since Yuzuru had asked him for a moment, he decided to help him relax the only way he could. He placed open-mouthed kisses along his bowed spine, not minding for a moment the taste of the salty moisture that seemed to cover every inch of the smaller one’s skin.

Once he reached his lower back, he stared at the now angry red rim and wondered if perhaps he could help soothe the burn if he-

‘Javi?’

Javi looked up from his place between Yuzuru’s legs and almost let a breath of relief when he saw that Yuzuru’s face was not contorted in pain but was actually encouraging to go on.

That was all he needed to start thrusting his four fingers inside, slowly but trying to somehow stretch him a bit further, always keeping an eye on Yuzuru’s reactions to each movement. His walls seemed to hold his hand in a vice grip and he couldn’t help but think how tight he would be around his cock. How he would milk the cum out of him when he came inside of him.

He tried to somehow thrust his hand faster so he could fit his thumb quickly, get the toy out and pray that Yuzu wouldn’t spot the tent and wetness in the front of jeans. He could do this.

_He had to._

 

* * *

 

Yuzuru wasn’t sure what was worse. The oversensitivity, and the discomfort of having Javi rub his walls with his fingers again or the pleasure that seemed to conjure up a tight knot on his lower stomach yet again. He had come a lot tonight, he was sure he would either blackout after another orgasm or come dry, and neither seemed like a pleasant outcome.

He could tell Javi to slow down but…that would delay the whole thing even more. So he decided to help and push himself into the hand already inside him, almost fucking himself on Javi's fingers. The Spanish skater suddenly stopped his own movements, and before he could say something, Yuzuru reassured him.

‘It’s okay, it feels good.’

It felt really good, the discomfort from having his walls almost rubbed raw, was overpowered by pleasure when he could feel Javi’s middle finger brush against the metallic end of the bullet and push the toy into his prostate randomly. How would his entire fist feel inside of him? Would the stretch feel as good as before? He wanted to know. He needed to know.

‘Javi, try another now.’

 

* * *

 

He could feel the cold bottom of the vibrator with the tip of one of his fingers, he was sure he could probably get it out without having to fit his thumb inside as well, sparing Yuzuru the painful stretch once more.

‘Yuzu, I can get the toy out, just let me try and-’

‘Please try another? Inside?’

Javi was more than flabbergasted at the request. He wanted him to fist him? As in his whole fist inside him even though he could get it over with without having to…?

‘Yuzu, there’s no need-’

‘Javi, please…I want.’

The Spaniard took a moment to fully understand the situation. It was almost 2 am, his best friend had a stuck bullet vibrator on his ass, he had come to him for help, he had stuck half his hand inside him and now said friend wanted him to shove his whole hand up there when there was no need to.

_Fuck my life._

 

* * *

 

Yuzuru waited for Javi’s response, the silence unnerving, for sure he would refuse to do such a thing. It was unnecessary and surely Javi wasn’t going to just comply with his screwed-up wishes.

He was ready to turn around and say something like ‘ _Hey just kidding!’_ when Javi answered him with a simple, ‘Okay.’

Javi agreed. He was doing this. But why? Well, call him selfish but right now, he couldn’t care less.

He wanted it.

Yuzuru felt his rink-mate hold onto one his cheeks with his left hand, and as his thumb tried to nudge his rim aside, so it could go through, he couldn’t help it…He moaned so loudly that he was sure everyone on the damn hotel must have heard it. How could it feel so good?

Yuzuru knew that it was probably due to Javi's patient care and the ridiculous amount of lubricant, without both this experience would have gone in a much different direction. But now, as Javi slid his whole fist into him, the only thing he could feel was the pleasure that threatened to wreck his body to pieces.

He needed to come again, he needed Javi closer, he was too hot, too full, the sheets were too wet with sweat, he needed more…more…

‘Javi move!”

 

* * *

 

Javi almost jumped out of his skin as Yuzuru screamed at him, with his hand tightly clasped inside Yuzuru, he moved as quickly as he could to find the bullet. It wasn’t hard now that he could use all of his fingers, so he carefully grasped the metallic shape and started to pull on it, praying for it to come out smoothly.

Beneath him, he could feel his friend trembling with every tug as it slowly made its way out of him. Yuzuru had long given up on trying to muffle his screams as he worked his way out. Javi made sure he didn’t rub his walls unnecessarily, he knew that he must have been extremely sensitive by now.

When he finally spotted the pink vibrator coming outside of Yuzuru’s hole, he almost cried with relief.

It was over.

 

* * *

 

He could feel the exact moment when Javi finally found the toy, as he nudged it a bit into his aching prostrate, obviously without meaning to. He felt his eyes roll back in his head and bit the pillow to stop himself from screaming so loud he would probably ruin his throat.

He had a show tomorrow and no time for explanations.

Still, he wished for Javi to keep fucking him instead, to grab that toy inside of him and fuck him with it. He would reach places he never could with his own fingers, as he had tried before. He didn’t care that he would probably pass out or not even come at all.

Yuzuru just needed Javi to do something. This was probably the last time he would ever know what his fingers would feel like inside him, how it would feel like to be loved like this by him.

He couldn’t deny it, he was jealous of every girlfriend that had ever been lucky enough to spend a night in Javi’s bed. Javi was respectful, he was caring and even in this embarrassing situation he had stood his ground and helped him through it all. He hadn’t even cared about his dirty moans and screams. Who was he kidding, he was probably disgusted at it all.

‘Yuzu?’ Javi called for him as he carefully got the vibrator through his abused rim and threw it on the bed.

‘I’m okay, just need to breathe.’ And it was true, all of this had quite exhausting for someone with such limited air intake and not fully functional lungs. But, in the end, it had been worth it.

 

* * *

 

Javi, watched as Yuzuru rolled over and let himself fall on his back. His breathing heavy and labored. He wondered if he would have to get his inhaler or someone to help him, which would end up being hilarious considering his state. The mental image of a nurse or doctor entering his room just to find a completely fucked out Yuzuru Hanyu in his bed, his now soft cock between his legs…was quite something.

His insides twisted again at the thought of someone laying their eyes on Yuzuru while he looked like this. Only _he_ could see him like that, only _he_ could make him like that. Javi still remembered how hard Yuzuru had come with his fingers inside him. _His_ fingers.

Watching Yuzuru slowly starting to sit up, still slightly shaking and wincing, he sat by his side and with a hand on his naked shoulder he stopped him from moving further, ‘I will get you some wet towels if you don’t want to shower again, and some pills for the pain…just wait here-‘

‘Javi?’

‘Hmn?’

‘What happened to your pants?’

Javi looked down into his lap, his zipper barely closed and the front of the jeans completed soaked.

Oh shit.

 

 

***

(to be continued)


	4. dangerous decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I hope you enjoyed the ride and it wasn't completely awful :P  
> Since it's my first time writing smut I really didn't expect this to be 4 freaking chapters long...but oh well, fuck it hehehehe
> 
> This chapter is more feelings than anything, but I needed the boys to get things clear and then on the sequel, we shall have more naughty Yuzuvier and some...punishment heheheh
> 
> Anyways enjoy and remember not to take this seriously! :)

 

***

How do you tell your best friend and love of your life, that you almost came in your pants after fisting them?

That’s the thing…you don’t.

‘Why your pants wet? Was it my…?’ Yuzuru trailed off as he looked towards the spoiled sheets, his cum covering the center of the bed as well as his shirt. Javi’s shirt.

‘Oh no…I just-’

He just almost came untouched, at the sight of his best friend being stuffed with his fingers and coming on his fist.

‘Humn?’

Javier had two possible options, either he could tell Yuzuru everything like a man, a very brave man and possibly ruin their relationship forever or, he could take the easy way out like a coward.

And everyone knew that Spaniards were not cowards. The mere thought was absolutely ridiculous-

‘I think it’s time for you to go back to your room, you need to rest and I have a plane to catch in a few hours-’

Javi was almost done collecting Yuzuru’s clothes when he felt a hand pulling the back of his shirt. ‘But Javi has problem?’ Yuzuru boldly touched the front of his boxers and Javi immediately pulled back, as if his touch burned. What on earth was he trying to do?

‘Yuzu, please go.’ Javi begged him, hoping that for once, the younger one would listen to him and go back to his room, while he mentally prepared himself for a sleepless night and to forget whatever happened between them.

But not before he got rid of his ‘problem’ while relying on some images already engraved in his mind. He figured that he wouldn’t be able to forget the image of his rink mate completely exposed to him and writhing in pleasure under his hands, for a long time.

But he could he try his best.

‘I’m sorry’, Yuzuru almost immediately took his hand away and bowed his head, his dark and now damp hair covering his eyes and making him look even smaller, ‘For a moment I thought you want me and I just...I’m so sorry I go now.’

Javi’s brain stopped for a second, or two. Had Yuzuru just told him, that he basically hoped Javi would want him? Did that mean…No, Javi couldn’t just presume such a thing, he needed to know what the other meant.

‘Yuzu wait!’ He barely caught the running young man in time, before he had managed to reach the door, already half-dressed, ‘What do you mean by that?’

Still, Yuzuru didn’t look up to him, he just stilled in his grasp and avoided his eyes at all cost. What was he hiding? Had Javier missed something in the middle of all this? Yes, he desperately wished for Yuzuru to want him as much as he wanted the Japanese skater, but he had enough of all these misunderstandings, these half-hidden messages that neither confirmed his feelings nor told Javi exactly what was going through his mind.

It was absolutely maddening after all these years, and the fleeting touches in and off the ice were always there no matter where they were. Yuzuru had never been shy about his friendly gestures with other skaters, even caressing some of the ice dancers’ biceps in front of everyone but, only Javi did he hug like his life depended on it. Only with Javi had he showed such vulnerable sides of himself like that one time after worlds, sobbing in his arms as he tried his best to make him stop crying. Only to Javi had he said that he couldn’t go on without him.

Did it mean something? Could it mean something more? Javi would finally make everything clear, for his own good and Yuzuru’s.

‘Yuzu answer me please, did you hope I would want you because perhaps…you want me too? Or-’ Javi stopped himself. Yuzuru was young, beautiful and desired by half the skating community, everybody knew it…even Yuzuru. So the possibility that Yuzuru might just want to let out some steam with someone that he trusted and nothing more, was not that ridiculous, after all, he had to come him with such a difficult and intimate request that night.

Still, Javi didn’t know if he could have that kind of relationship with him, it would destroy him and he knew it would end badly for both of them. Because Javi would want more than what he could have, and Yuzuru couldn’t offer more than what he could give him.

‘Or…you just wanted to have some fun with me? You must have figured that I want you by now, so perhaps you thought about some friends with benefits arrangement?’ The idea brought shivers to his skin and he prepared himself for the most probable outcome.

What he didn’t expect was for Yuzuru to reach back to him and cup his face in his hands, making him look right into his darkened eyes, ‘I care for Javi and I never wanted just easy sex between friends. I never wanted that, but I knew that you might not want me as anything more so I was happy to get what I could…even if you only wanted my body…’

‘Oh Yuzu,’ he couldn’t help but pull him into his arms at the sight of his completely dejected face, ‘I stopped looking at you as a friend a long time ago, I want you but only if you want the same thing as I do.’

‘What do you want?’

‘I want you,’ Javi couldn’t believe it, he was finally telling Yuzuru what he should have told him years ago, ‘I want all of you, not just your body but every single part of you. I want to be with you and stay by your side until you get tired of me, and when I get back from Spain I want to show everyone that you are mine…that’s what I want.’

 

* * *

 

‘That’s what I want too.’ Yuzuru couldn’t help but laugh hysterically, this was really happening. He still had a shot at happiness and a possible happy ending of his own. Javi wanted him for real, he didn’t think of him as just a fine body to fuck and move on…but deep down he knew that Javi wasn’t that type of man. He almost wanted to slap himself after realizing how low he had sunk, he had tried to help Javi and his ‘problem’ even though he knew that there was some possibility where Javi would probably only want him as a bed partner. How desperate had he been?

Yuzuru swallowed hard and mustered all the courage from before, he still had something to fix, ‘I ask Javi to help me, can I help Javi too?’

The look on Javi’s face was priceless, his mouth hung open and his eyes betrayed only pure disbelief at Yuzuru’s words, ‘Even after all that? Would you trust me like this?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I saw you crying Yuzu, I hurt you…’ Javi sat back down on his bed and put his face between his hands, he looked pained and conflicted, while Yuzuru was completely lost at this point. When had Javi hurt him?

‘Wait what?’

‘I saw you…you were crying and and-’

‘Javi there was no pain, only good pain and I ask Javi to do it because I liked.’ Poor, sweet and forever kind Javi, he really thought he had hurt him, if only he knew, ‘And I was thinking about sad thing but it doesn’t matter now.’

‘Please, tell me?’

 ‘Well, I feel sad because, after all this, it would be over. But in that moment I felt really good because…I felt like I was special for you, like someone you loved. And for a while, I pretended that you weren’t doing this because of me being friend, that you were really doing it because…because…’

‘Because?’

‘Because you loved me…just like I love you.’

 

* * *

 

‘You love me…?’ All of this seemed too much to even begin to comprehend, Yuzuru loved him, it wasn’t just a crush or some infatuation.

Yuzuru loved him back. After all these years…had they been wasting time all along?

‘Yes…’

‘For how long?’

‘Humn…seven years…?’

For seven years. Yuzuru had been in love with him since they basically met. Yuzuru had to witness as he fell in and out of love with a dozen girls until now. Yuzuru waited for him even though it seemed that he would never stand a chance.

Yuzuru hadn’t given up.

‘Oh, God.’

‘I’m so sorry, I know you had girlfriend so I never wanted you to find out…please don’t be mad,’ with each sentence Yuzuru seemed to panic even harder and Javi could barely keep up, ‘I know it was wrong of me to think about Javi like that when Javi had a girlfriend but I-’

‘We are idiots.’

‘What?’ Yuzuru stopped his long string of apologies and stared at Javi, waiting for an explanation, ‘Javi?’

‘I’ve been in love with you for ages Yuzuru Hanyu.’ He just never acted upon it, afraid of rejection, afraid of being turned away, but most of all, afraid to ruin whatever they had. He thought it would be easier to just try to forget and move on. 

It didn’t work.

‘But…I thought you never want me like that?’

‘Exactly what I thought you felt about me.’

‘We idiots.’

‘The biggest ones.’ Yuzuru’s eyes seemed to shine brighter than usual, had he always looked so beautiful? If only people could see his current state, completely wrecked, half-naked and his shirt covered in his cum.

Scratch that thought. No one would ever see Yuzuru like that, except for him.

‘So, will Javi let me…?’ the younger one’s shy voice brought him out of his thoughts and he followed his eyes. Once again Yuzuru pointed towards his ‘problem’ down there. To be honest, Javi would let him do anything, but he had survived up until now and Yuzuru shouldn’t feel like he had to take care of him. Even if he had been the culprit in the end.

‘You don’t have to.’

‘I want to,’ he told him as he pulled him towards the ruined bed and pouted, ‘I’m too tired for other things and I need to skate tomorrow, but I can try to help other way.’

Javier swallowed hard when he felt Yuzuru’s hand bring the rest of the zipper down and pulling on the elastic band of his boxers, no doubt trying to free his raging erection. Before it could go any further he caught the small hand in his, ‘You did this before?’

The way that Yuzuru’s cheeks changed instantly to a delicious rosy color, was enough of an answer for him, ‘I never did this or anything else with someone else…’

 

* * *

 

‘So, this was your first time…?’

Yuzuru only nodded, feeling somewhat self-conscious now. Would Javi laugh at him? What was he thinking? Javi probably had dozens of lovers before him, experienced and mature lovers. He would be compared to all of them and the thought alone made him tear up for the nth time that night.

‘Hey, hey, what’s wrong?’

‘I don’t know what I’m doing and I might be bad at this and…and... Javi will find someone else to do it and-’

‘Yuzuru say that again and I’m going to smack you.’ Yuzuru looked up at him, his watery eyes now confused at his words, ‘I don’t care that you are inexperienced, call me possessive but the thought of you doing this with someone else drives me insane.’

‘But Javi had many girlfriends…’

‘Yet I never had a boyfriend, I never did any of these things with a man before, and trust me, things are really...different.’ Different was an understatement, yet, he couldn’t find himself to care. This was Yuzuru, he will love whatever happens between them and since he had realized his own feelings, let’s say he had searched about a lot of certain topics. From then on he couldn’t help but imagine how his rink mate would look under him, in the most unfortunate occasions. Once, in the middle of a very compromising situation with a lady, he had screamed the wrong name. He thought he would have a lot of explaining to do but apparently, his feelings and longing stares were only unnoticed by a certain Japanese boy.

They ended up drinking at some random bar and crying together about their bad luck at love.

‘So I’m the first boy?’

‘First boyfriend, yes.’

‘I’m boyfriend?’

Javier almost burst up laughing, Yuzuru looked completely surprised at the news, ‘Yuzu we just literally confessed to each other three seconds ago, there’s no way I’m letting you go now.’

That seemed to darken Yuzuru’s mood instantly, perhaps he had said the wrong thing? Was he rushing something?

‘You are leaving.’

‘I’m coming back to you and finish the tour.’ He thought he had made that clear, he just needed to get to Korea and meet Yuna, in some kind of repayment for what she had done for him back in Spain. Neither had ever talked about anything like that but, Javi was a man of honor and wouldn’t turn away the opportunity to help a friend. The only thing he regretted was to leave Yuzuru alone in FaOI, it hurt to leave even more now.

‘I mean…’

Yuzuru avoided looking at him and Javi understood, ‘You mean Spain.’

‘Yes.’

Everything had changed now. He just couldn’t pack and leave Toronto once the ice show tours ended. He had someone waiting for him, and he would be damned if he would walk away from his only shot at happiness in this life, ‘I want this to work, I want you for as long as I can have you and that means for a long long time, but I can’t ask you to do the same if you feel like perhaps this isn’t worth it-’

Javi felt Yuzuru’s fingertips touch his lips, a silent way of asking him to stop, ‘I want same thing, I have faith we can do this and skating isn’t forever, but…’

‘But?’

‘My love for you is.’

Javi couldn’t stop himself any longer, he just grabbed his face in his hands and brought their lips together again. He needed to kiss him, to taste him. He needed him.

‘Then let’s do it, you and me.’

‘Yes, oh God yes.’

‘I need to go to Spain for a while and help this sport and I swear to you I will come back to you.’

Javi grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. The symbol of a promise.

‘Then I’ll wait for you.’

They both fell back on the mattress and for a moment Javi pondered if just moving rooms would be a better idea, or perhaps just use the sofa. But as he felt Yuzuru fall right on top of him, his lips still attached to his and his skin hot under his fingertips as he snaked his hands shamelessly under the shirt, he couldn’t care less.

‘Can we take this off?’ he pulled on the still damp cloth between them and Yuzuru quickly discarded the offending Real shirt. He crawled again between his legs and noticed how something hard poked at him.

Javi looked down and laughed at how he almost had forgotten his hard-on, ‘I can take care of it in the shower-‘

‘Javi, shut up.’

‘Fine, what do you want to-’ Javi barely had any time to ask when he felt Yuzuru’s hands fumbling again with his zipper and boxers, pulling the fabric down and finally getting his cock free from the uncomfortable confinement. He almost hissed as he burning flesh made contact with the cool air and Yuzuru’s soft hands.

‘Javi just sit down and tell me if I’m doing good.’

He obediently nodded and sat down on the mattress, his back against the headboard at the top of the bed.

‘Maybe no pants? Because mess?’

Javi wanted to tell him that his pants were already ruined, and his underwear too. But once again he just complied and slid his pants down his legs, pulling his boxers along with them.

‘Better.’

Yuzuru wasted no time and almost drooled at the sight, before touching him he looked straight into Javi’s eyes as if searching for any kind of doubts as if Javi would ever refuse him, ‘Is this okay?’

‘I’m yours, I trust you.’

 

* * *

 

Javi’s words made him smile so widely that his cheeks almost hurt. This was real. Javi loved him back, he didn’t have to pretend anymore.

He could have this.

Yuzuru carefully wrapped his hands around the rock hard shaft and slowly brought his mouth down to meet the tip, he wanted to savor each inch of Javi’s cock. He had imagined this moment so many times before, in training when he could spot the small bulge under the Spaniard’s old track pants, in competition when he wore the most dashing costumes and even he simply slicked his hair back and looked ready to destroy anyone that stood in his way. Yuzuru had fought the urge to just drag Javi into some room and fall onto his knees right in front of him and just beg him to let him suck his cock.

But, those had been fantasies, dreams. This was real and Yuzuru would not rush a second of it.

He circled the bulbous head with his tongue and Javi’s reaction was immediate. He raised his arms and gripped the headboard behind him, his head fell back as if he had lost control over it, so he figured he must have done something right.

Deciding that he could take a bit more in his mouth, he fit the entire head inside. Perhaps he could check how far he could go?

He tried to fit the shaft in his hand into his mouth inch by inch, encouraged by Javi’s moans as he went deeper, still, he couldn’t help but choke as his airway was suddenly cut off.

How did people breathe and suck dicks at the same time?

 

* * *

 

‘Yuzu!’ he instantly noticed how Yuzuru almost stopped breathing and pulled him up so he could check on him, ‘Stop, you don’t need to do this perfectly on your first try you idiot.’

Yuzuru was gasping and coughing as Javi caressed his back and begged to breathe slowly, he did lose his mind a while ago but the sight of Yuzuru struggling to get air into his lungs immediately reminded him that he wasn’t the average person when it came to breathing abilities. He definitely shouldn’t have let him do this, it was obvious that Yuzuru would try to do something perfectly at his first try.

‘But how…?’

‘You breathe through your nose, silly.’

‘Oh right, I’m sorry…’

‘It’s okay, slow is good too. But for now, we should stop and make sure we don’t trigger some asthma attack or-’

‘I wan to keep going…please!’

‘Fine, but slow or we stop.’

Nodding in agreement, Yuzuru went back to his position and instead of taking the whole length inside his mouth, he licked Javi’s cock like a freaking lollipop, Javi lost all coherent thoughts and couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of Yuzuru’s warm tongue on his sensitive skin. God, he needed to come. Fast.

 

* * *

 

Without meaning to, Javi jerked his hips forward, Yuzuru seemed startled at the sudden move but quickly found a way to bring Javi to his long-overdue climax. If he couldn’t deepthroat him just yet, he would have to be creative. With one hand wrapped around the angry red cock in front of him he bobbed his head up and down the tip and wherever he could reach without gagging, Javi screamed and threw his head back again, hitting his head on the board behind him, ‘God, Yuzu...please don’t stop…please…’

He was close, Yuzuru could feel it. With his unoccupied hand, he reached for the delicate sack under the cock’s base and gently massaged it, carefully squeezing the balls inside in his palm, as his fist and mouth worked on the shaft above.

 

* * *

 

Javi was losing his mind. This was surreal, Yuzuru was sucking him off like his life depended on it. The velvet surface around the head of his cock made him wonder how it would feel to have his whole member inside that long throat.

They would have time for that.

When suddenly the Japanese boy caressed his untouched sack, it was over. He could have sworn that he saw white in that moment and pleasure seemed to explode inside of him and even after a few seconds he could feel himself shaking. He had never came so hard in his life. Once his mind cleared up enough he remembered that Yuzuru was still probably between his legs. When he finally looked down, the vision in front of him would have made him hard all over again if he weren’t completely boneless by now.

His rink mate was breathing heavily as he tried his best to swallow the semen inside his mouth and take some air in at the same time, ‘Sorry, couldn’t get all.’ He said as he tried his best to clean his chin, Javi’s cum painting the underside of his bottom lip and falling onto the sheets under them.

Javi needed to calm himself. This whole picture was too much, yet it was something he always dreamed about.

Except. It wasn’t a dream anymore.

‘You didn’t have to swallow it all,’ he pulled Yuzuru closer to him, and with one corner of the once clean sheets, he wiped the remaining fluid on his face.

‘Did you like?’

‘Did I like? Yuzu I came so hard I forgot my name for a while there.’ He wasn’t even exaggerating, he had never felt something like that in his life, he guessed that doing this with someone you loved felt completely different, and he had imagined this many times before, but like always, Yuzuru had surpassed any expectations.

‘Oh…I’m glad.’ He still didn’t look convinced but accepted the praise nonetheless, ‘I’m all sticky.’

‘We need a shower.’

‘Too tired.’

‘I have a bathtub, come on I’ll carry you there.’ He easily lifted the naked skater from the bed and made his way to the bathroom when Yuzuru pointed towards the mess they had made all over the sheets.

‘And the bed?’

‘Well, I can take care of those in the morning,’ they still needed a place to sleep, though he was pretty sure both him and Yuzuru would be able to fit on his couch side by side without any problem, ‘the one thing that I love about this room is that it comes with a great couch.’

 

* * *

 

It took some effort to get Yuzuru out of bed and into the bathtub, and then out of it when he decided he needed a nap inside it. But still, he managed to get them both inside fresh pajamas and on the spacious couch by the window.

Yuzuru somehow ended up with his head on Javi’s chest and despite the latter claiming that his head was way too heavy, he still pulled him closer to him.

‘You’re leaving me.’

‘Yes, but I’m coming back so quickly you won’t even miss me.’

‘Promise?’

‘Promise.’ He kissed the top of his head and tried to make him fall asleep, they both had a long day ahead of them, ‘Now sleep or you going to land on your face.’

‘Don’t care.’

‘Hey, I like that pretty face.’ Yuzuru squealed as kiss after kiss landed everywhere on his face.

‘I knew you liked me for the looks.’

‘Obviously.’

They both laughed at the silliness of it all and as Javi could feel himself losing consciousness, his mind already dreaming about his return, even though he hadn’t even left yet. Just as he was surrendered himself to sleep, he heard someone whisper into his sleeping shirt.

‘I love you Habi.’

He smiled and turned to his side, now laying right face to face with Yuzuru, the smaller automatically finding his place under Javi’s chin. Everything felt natural and easy, like it was always meant to happen and would always be. Javi buried his face on the mop of hair under his nose and whispered back, ‘I love you too, always.’

A promise, one that perhaps the sleeping boy in his arms didn’t quite hear, still, one that he would make sure that it would become real.

No matter what.

***

(the end)

  
  
***  
(you thought :P)

 

 

 **Rehearsal is about to start, ttyl** **😊**

 

**Oki! Remember! Don’t believe a word Shoma says!**

 

**Got it, u only said it a 100000 times…**

 

**Very funny, be good or u don’t yo hands near this perfect ass when you come back.**

 

**Yes, sir!**

 

 **I love you** **❤** **️**

 

 **I love you too Yuzu** **❤** **️**

 

“Congratulations.’

Javier hadn’t been in South Korea for very long, but still, he thought it was weird he had never bumped into Shoma until now. His boyfriend had given him a strange order and that only made him curious about what possibly could the young skater tell him of all people. He put his phone away and turned around.

‘On what?’

‘You and Yuzu.’

‘What? How did you even…?’

‘God works fast but team Japan works faster.’

It sure did, he had learned it a few years ago when they had somehow found out Eteri Tutberidze’s hairdresser and discovered that the blonde coach’s hair was actually a wig.

Javi had never asked questions about their power, and in the end, he was sure it was better that way.

‘Fuck my life.’

‘Well, if it’s any consolation they only heard Yuzu’s screams, so there’s that.’

Well, at least it was their own fault and nobody had hired some sketchy staff member to spy on them. Still creepy.

‘That’s…not helpful.’

‘Oh well, been there. Anyways, how did that happen?’ Shoma asked him, bending down to finish tying up his skates, looking completely not interested but at the same time obviously trying to dig for more information.

‘Humn…it just did.’

‘Oh please, you two have been dancing around each other for years, something must have happened to make you suddenly jump him.’

When had Shoma’s English gotten so much better? It made sense though, half of the time Shoma stared at the American skaters with such a murderous stare that sometimes Javi was sure he could understand their lame jokes. But, Shoma had always said that his English was very poor and he just had a resting bitch face.

Resting bitch face, my ass.

‘He needed help…with something and then stuff just happened.’

‘Help? As in help fucking him?’ Javi dropped the water bottle he was trying to open and immediately crouched down to grab it, trying to hide his blushing face. And perhaps dig a hole back to Japan and hide there forever.

‘C’mon Javi, you’re like 40…we can talk about this stuff.’

‘We didn’t sleep together, he just needed help with…a toy…’ he noticed how Shoma’s eyebrows rose up suspiciously and he tried his best to not get blue balled once he stepped foot in Japan, ‘please don’t tell him about this, he’s going to kill me-’

‘That little shit.’

‘What?’

‘He asked you to help him with some toy that he had accidentally gotten stuck?’

Okay now that was weird, how on earth had they found out about ‘that’? If Shoma knew…then team Japan knew…Yuzuru would kill them all or worse, expel them from the sport.

‘How do you know about that…?’

‘Because that’s exactly how I got Jason to sleep with me two years ago,’ the younger one explained, ‘it was also when we confessed our feelings for each other.’

That manipulative little... 

Javier smirked. That was such a Yuzuru thing to do. Even this had been in his calculations, he had been just a pawn in his little games, again. He couldn’t wait to get back to Japan in a few days.

It was time to teach his boyfriend a lesson.

 

***

(they will be back)

 

 


End file.
